The present invention relates to a thread storage device in general, and to a thread storage device having a storage drum from which a supply of thread can be withdrawn at its top through a thread take-off eye spaced from the end of the drum, and a brake ring coaxial to the storage drum, with a brake member acting on an edge region of the drum on the thread take-off side, the axial position of the thread take-off eye and brake ring relative to the storage drum being adjustable, in particular.
Such a device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,723 or EP 0 401 699. With the thread storage device of this type, the take-off tension of the thread is produced by axial displacement of a brake ring. The brake ring has a brake member. In the prior art, this brake member is formed of a plurality of blades which are directed radially towards the inside and lie on an end edge of the storage drum, so that the thread is pulled between the blades and the region of the edge of the storage drum. The brake ring is displaceable axially to the storage drum together with a thread take-off eye. In the prior art, the force of the application of the brake member against the edge region of the drum and thus the tension of the thread are varied by the axial displacement of the brake ring.
From German Provisional Patent 27 16 017, a thread storage is known in which the brake force is to be controlled by axial displaceability of a take-off eye. The adjustment of the brake ring in that case is, to be sure, not sufficiently sensitive and the change in the brake force produced by the axial displacement is not optimal.